Surnaturel Hunters
by Treize 666
Summary: Ace et Luffy sont deux frères qui possèdent le pouvoir de chasser les créatures surnaturelles. Aidés par leur ami et frère de cœur Sabo, ils traquent les monstres pour découvrir la vérité sur la disparition de leur mère et de leur père. Mais les indices et les chasses vont faire ressurgir un passé affreux et horriblement malsain...
1. Le commencement

Une femme assez jeune regardait par la fenêtre. La pluie battait contre les carreaux. Soudainement, un pleur déchira le silence. Elle détacha son regard de la rue engloutie par la nuit et détrempée par l'eau qui coulait du ciel.

Relevant sa longue robe bleu clair, elle monta avec précaution l'escalier pour ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait dans le fauteuil. Arrivé dans la chambre du bébé, elle put constater que son fils aîné était en train d'essayer de calmer le plus petit mais sans grand succès.

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, Ace. dit sa mère en prenant l'enfant.

Son petit garçon de trois ans leva les yeux vers sa maman avant de bailler bruyamment. Sa génitrice sourit et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

Soudainement, elle sentit quelque chose goutter sur son visage. Étonnée, elle porta une main à ce dernier et la retira les bouts des doigts poisseux d'un liquide écarlate. Du sang...

\- Ace, fit la femme, prend Luffy et sort dans le jardin.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le petit garçon.

Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras plus vieux mais s'il te plaît, sort de la maison !

\- Devant le ton suppliant de sa mère, le garçonnet obéit et attrapa son petit frère avant de filer. Quand il disparu dans le couloir, sa mère leva les yeux vers le plafond et poussa un hurlement de terreur.

Réveillé en sursaut, l'homme dans le fauteuil se réveilla brusquement en s'écriant:

\- Rouge !

Il se précipita vers l'endroit d'où provenait le hurlement et quand il entra, il vit que du sang gouttait partout. C'était littéralement une mare qui s'était formée dans la pièce. Et au milieu, il y avait Rouge. Prisonnière de cette substance gluante et poisseuse.

\- Dragon... commença-t-elle.

Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase car le sang se mua soudain comme si il était animé d'une vie propre et commença à engloutir la femme. Dragon se précipita et attrapa la main de sa protégée en criant:

\- Je vais te sortir de là !

Il commença à tirer de toutes ses forces pour soustraire Rouge de cet enfer écarlate. Mais la substance semblait avoir comprit le plan et accéléra le rythme avalant l'infortunée mère.

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser... souffla Dragon en s'acharnant à tirer.

Il se rendit cependant compte que le sang l'engloutissait aussi. Rouge comprit qu'il ne lâcherait pas et lui dit:

\- Ne te fais pas engloutir avec moi, Dragon. Laisse-moi me faire avaler par cette chose. Il ne faut pas laisser...

\- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Tu te souviens quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois enceinte et sans endroit où loger ? Je t'ai aidée et tu as offert à Luffy la mère qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir. Je ne veux pas que ton fils et le mien te perde !

Dragon aurait voulu dire que lui non plus il ne voulait pas non plus perdre Rouge mais la femme le regarda de ses yeux noisettes et sourit avant de se tordre le poignet pour faire lâcher prise à l'homme et se laissa couler dans la marée rouge sous le regard impuissant de son bienfaiteur.

Inconscients de la scène qui se jouait dans la maison, Ace était dans le jardin assis dans l'herbe Luffy dans ses bras. Le bébé avait arrêté de pleurer et son aîné le berçait doucement. Ace ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il sentait que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Soudainement, il sentit quelqu'un l'enserrer. C'était Dragon. Ce dernier avait son éternel visage fermé mais le jeune garçon pouvait sentir que ça n'allait pas.

\- Où est maman ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'expliquerai, Ace et à Luffy aussi. Mais pas tout de suite. Je vais appeler Garp pour qu'il s'occupe de vous. Je dois faire quelque chose d'important.

\- Mais papa...

Mais son père adoptif l'ignora et alla vers une cabine téléphonique. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Allo ? grommela une voix ensommeillée.

\- Père. fit Dragon.

\- Fils ? s'étonna la voix bourrue au bout du fil. Tu ne m'appelles que quand il y a quelque chose de grave. Il se passe quoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je m'en serrais douté... soupira Garp.

Un bruit de lattes grinçantes se fit entendre signe que l'interlocuteur se redressait sur son lit.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Une attaque surnaturelle ?

\- Oui. Rouge a été engloutie dans une mare de sang.

Un hoquet de surprise retentit et le bruit d'un meuble qui se brise venu peu après suivit d'un juron.

\- Ace et Luffy vont bien ?

\- Ils sont sains et saufs.

\- Dieu merci. Et Rouge elle est...

\- Je ne sais pas. Je vais partir à la traque de tu-sais-quoi. Il faudrait que tu t'occupe d'Ace et Luffy.

\- PARDON ?! Je ne suis pas une nounou ! J'ai aussi du travail, moi !

Dragon avait mit le combiné loin de son oreille pour éviter une soudaine surdité.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à les confier à Dadan.

\- Mais tu sais très bien qu'ils sont des Hunters, Dragon ! Comme toi et moi ! Il faut leur inculquer les moyens de la Chasse ! Ils doivent pouvoir protéger les humains comme moi, toi, Roger, Rouge et j'en passe le faisait ! Il va falloir que je leur apprenne, j'imagine...

\- Tu as été un très bon professeur, père. Je suis certain que tu vas très bien leur inculquer les bases et bien d'autres choses par rapport à la Chasse.

Un soupir se fit entendre et Garp finit par lâcher:

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te lance dans cette traque tout seul. Roger y est resté. Je ne veux pas devoir enterré mon fils. Je m'occuperai des gamins avec Dadan mais soit prudent. Je refuse de devoir acheter un cercueil une nouvelle fois. Le prochain sera le mien, c'est comprit ?

\- Oui, père. Et au fait...

\- Quoi encore ?!

\- Je t'aime.

Et il raccrocha. Garp ricana un peu avant de murmurer:

\- Je t'aime aussi, fils.

C'est ainsi que durant plusieurs années, Garp entraîna soigneusement ses deux petits-fils à la Chasse, un garçon de leur âge du nom de Sabo se joignit à eux par la suite. Au bout d'environ quinze ans, Ace et Sabo décidèrent de faire des études à l'université voulant s'écarter de la Chasse.

C'est ainsi que vingt ans plus tard, deux jeunes hommes, un brun et un blond vivaient en colocation avec une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus du nom de Vivi. Mais leur vie allait basculer et ce très bientôt...


	2. Retrouvailles, disparition et une lettre

Bonjour/Bonsoir cher lecteur. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai déjà posté un prologue pour cette histoire mais sans aucune description. C'était peut-être un peu impoli de ma part mais comme c'était ma première histoire sur ce site, je voulais déjà voir l'intérêt des lecteurs avant de m'engager complètement. De ce que je peux voir, mon histoire suscite la curiosité de quelques personnes.

Alors, j'ai décidé de poursuivre mon histoire avec ce premier chapitre qui finit de mettre l'intrigue en place.

Je pense que la forte ressemblance avec la série Supernatural. C'est en effet l'une des principales sources d'inspiration pour cette fanfic mais je tiens à le dire de suite: ce n'est pas une réécriture de Supernatural avec les personnages de One Piece c'est beaucoup plus subtil.

Je m'explique: cela fait plusieurs mois que j'avais envie d'écrire une fanfic One Piece avec comme principales sources d'inspirations mes séries favorites. Supernatural en fait partie et c'est ma préféré pour l'instant donc c'est la base de mon histoire mais je m'aide aussi de la série American Horror Story, de pas mal de films d'horreur, de creepypasta et d'histoires paranormales avec bien sûr ma propre imagination qui fait le reste.

 **Alors je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages et sources que j'utilise qui appartiennent à leurs auteurs et producteurs. Sauf à certaines exceptions près avec certains personnages qui seront des OC de ma création mais cela est vraiment minime par rapport au reste.**

Je ne promet rien en rapport à ma fanfic: je ne jure pas que vous allez avoir des fous rires lors de certains passages drôles, des frissons ou de la peur mais je peux vous jurer une chose: tant que ma fanfic attirera l'intérêt, je l'écrirais jusqu'au point final. C'est la seule chose que je peux vous promettre.

Pardon pour ce long pavé et place au chapitre 1.

* * *

Ace cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se réveiller complètement. Il se redressa et regarda avec affection Vivi endormie dans le lit plus loin. Sa masse de cheveux couleur ciel s'étalait comme une rivière d'eau pure sur son oreiller. Elle dormait encore. Le jeune homme s'étira et sortit en silence de son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il se regarda dans le miroir : brun avec les cheveux un peu longs, tâches de rousseur, yeux brun foncé, corps d'athlète, plutôt grand et tatouages sur son bras gauche et dans son dos. En d'autres termes, il n'était pas moche du tout. Mais il n'abusait pas de son charme pour séduire comme il avait vu certains autres étudiants le faire.

\- Bien dormi ? lui demanda Sabo qui venait d'entrer à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Un peu plus grand qu'Ace, une coupe de cheveux à peu près similaire mais ses cheveux étaient blonds, une cicatrice semblable à une brûlure à l'œil gauche et sur son torse. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Honnêtement, les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient pas mal.

\- Oui ça peut aller.

Tout en parlant, le brun agita les doigts et du feu commença à naître de ses doigts. Tous les Hunters avaient un pouvoir particulier propre à eux. Dans le cas d'Ace, c'était de créer ou de devenir du feu. Sabo pouvait générer une sorte de feu bleu mais il ne pouvait devenir véritablement du feu par contre.

\- Ne fais pas cela avec Vivi dans le coin ! le réprimanda le blond. Si jamais elle…

\- Si jamais elle voit ça elle va piquer une crise. le coupa son frère de cœur. Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Sabo poussa un soupir pour signaler qu'il n'était pas d'accord malgré tout. Ace ricana pour toute réponse. Il s'attendait à cette réaction.

Sabo et Ace se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Peu de temps après avoir emménagé chez Garp, Ace avait rencontré le petit blond qui vivait un peu à la rue. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et au fil des années, le jeune garçon était devenu un membre de la famille et il avait développé l'art d'un Hunter et Garp l'avait entraîné avec ses deux petit-fils et l'avait rapidement considéré comme son troisième petit-fils. Et le jeune homme adorait sa famille d'adoption.

\- T'as des nouvelles du vieux ? demanda soudainement Ace. Ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas entendu !

\- Non. Mais après il n'a pas très apprécié le fait qu'on se soit éloigné de la Chasse pour des études. Et que lui ai hurlé dessus.

\- Je ne veux pas passer ma vie là-dedans. Même si je suis très doué dans ce domaine, ce n'est absolument pas mon truc. Je veux avoir une vie normale. Tout comme toi, non ?

\- Chasser ne me gêne pas vraiment. Mais je n'en suis pas fan non plus. J'ai envie de vivre ma vie comme je l'entend sans avoir à être obligé de faire la Chasse.

\- Je comprend ton point de vue.

\- En tout cas, Luffy semble vraiment adoré la Chasse.

\- Il a surtout un objectif en tête.

\- Retrouver son père.

\- Oui. Et je n'aime pas son idée.

\- Mais Ace, c'est normal. Même si Dragon est partit pour vous protéger tous les deux. Tu voulais aussi savoir pour la mort de ta mère, rappelle-toi.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai laissé tomber depuis cinq ans cette idée.

Le sujet des parents d'Ace et Luffy étaient toujours très sensible pour les deux bruns. L'un ne voulait absolument pas en entendre parler et l'autre voulait les retrouver pour l'un et connaître la mort de l'autre. Aussi, Sabo ou Garp n'essayait pas d'aborder le sujet.

\- Vous faites quoi, les garçons ? retentit la voix de Vivi. Je voudrais bien la salle de bain.

\- Heu deux secondes, Vivi. lui dit Ace en stoppant le feu qui courait sur ses doigts.

Ace s'habilla rapidement imité par Sabo et ils sortirent de la salle d'eau. Leur amie aux cheveux bleus leur sourit et elle dit :

\- Je vais vraiment croire que vous faites des choses pas nettes par moments.

\- Vivi ! s'exclama Ace légèrement outré.

\- Je plaisante ! le taquina l'étudiante. Je sais que vous êtes comme des frères !

\- Encore heureux… maugréa le même en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

La jeune femme rigola un peu avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Ace poussa un profond soupir en levant le nez de son manuel. Il détestait en vérité les études. Mais ça avait été la seule excuse que le Hunter avait trouvé pour s'éloigner de sa famille.

\- Toujours aussi chiant… marmonna le brun.

\- C'est toi-même qui t'ai infligé cela, Ace. Se moqua gentiment Sabo.

\- Je sais ! Mais devoir travailler de la philosophie me rend malade !

\- Dis-toi que cela va t'ouvrir l'esprit. Répliqua Vivi qui venait d'arriver.

Elle se planta devant ses amis avec un grand sourire avant de dire :

\- Et si on allait au Miss Wednesday ce soir ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Le bar près de la fac ? fit Sabo.

\- Oui. Après tout c'est le week-end après.

\- Toi qui dit toujours que tu ne veux pas y aller car il faut avoir l'esprit clair pour réviser le week-end. dit Ace étonné.

\- Oui mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne va pas fort avec votre famille. Expliqua la jeune femme. Vous êtes toujours en train de crier, surtout toi, Ace, au téléphone en disant que vous ne voulez plus entendre parler de chasse et ça tourne toujours au vinaigre les discussions avec votre frère en ce moment quand il appelle. Alors j'ai pensé que vous voudriez vous changer les idées.

Même si Vivi était très proche des deux frères, et en particulier d'Ace, elle ignorait tout de la Chasse et des Hunters. Les deux hommes ne voulaient pas l'exposer au danger de cette activité de traque du surnaturel. Et c'était une peur très vivace car ils savaient très bien que l'on ne ressortait pas souvent sans blessure d'une Chasse. De plus, la bleue n'était pas une Hunter alors c'était encore plus dangereux pour elle. Aussi, les deux frères avaient décidé de ne lui dévoiler que l'essentiel de leur vie à leur amie. En d'autres termes, Vivi savait juste qu'ils avaient un petit frère du nom de Luffy et qu'ils vivaient avec leur grand-père du nom de Garp qui était un passionné de chasse. Ça faisait assez mal à Ace et Sabo de lui mentir ainsi mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et puis, Vivi ne les auraient pas crus si ils s'étaient mis à déblatérer des sujets comme les fantômes ou les créatures style loups-garous. Comment ils auraient put leur en vouloir de ne pas les croire sur ces sujets, d'ailleurs ? N'importe quelle personne ayant la tête sur les épaules et les pieds sur terre rigolerait devant de tels propos.

* * *

Le Miss Wednesday était un bar fort réputé chez les étudiants. Il s'agissait d'un bar plutôt moderne où chaque soir se produisait quelques artistes locaux qui chantaient quelques reprises des plus célèbres chanteurs de rock, de country ou de jazz pour mettre de l'ambiance dans une grande pièce où les bières rencontraient les grenadines dans un ballet de néons rouges et bleus qui coloraient les visages leur donnant un air chaleureux ou blafard suivant la couleur. C'était le lieu privilégié du vendredi ou samedi soir chez les jeunes et les moins jeunes du quartier qui aimaient particulièrement l'ambiance qui régnait en ce lieu à l'écart du temps qui courait. Les trois amis avaient déjà été dans ce bar quelques fois et ils l'aimaient bien. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Le comptoir et les tables étaient bondées comme toujours en ce début de week-end. Les trois étudiants s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart à une table inoccupée et avaient commandé de la bière et des amuse-gueules. Vivi regardait jouer un groupe amateur sur la scène tandis qu'Ace et Sabo regardait dans la salle si par hasard Luffy ne s'y trouverait pas voir Garp. C'était déjà arrivé une fois et le blond avait dut prétexter une envie pressente tandis que le brun avait dit qu'il allait aider un vieux qui venait de se casser la figure en essayant de sortir. Ils avaient réussis à chasser les deux intrus à grand renfort de gueulantes poussées et à présent, ils se méfiaient quand ils étaient en dehors de la fac.

Mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre des deux Hunters ce soir et les deux jeunes hommes eurent du mal à cacher leur soulagement. Pour une fois, ils allaient avoir la paix.

\- Vous avez bientôt un examen, non ? leur demanda Vivi en sirotant sa bière.

\- Oui. Mais on va y arriver. Lui répondît Ace avec aplomb.

\- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Leur dit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus.

Puis elle plongea dans la contemplation de son verre remplit de liquide doré et légèrement amer qui avait prit une teinte orangée dut au néons rouges. Ace et Sabo la regardèrent quelques instants avant de tourner le regard et de commander d'autres bières.

La soirée passa assez rapidement avec plusieurs verres de bières et d'autres alcools plus forts. Au point qu'Ace dut porter Vivi qui avait trop bu et ne pouvait plus marcher sans s'effondrer et aider Sabo qui n'y voyait plus qu'en double les objets. Lui aussi était dans un état avancé d'ivresse mais ça pouvait encore aller.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il posa Vivi sur le lit de la chambre d'amis ne se sentant pas d'attaque à aller jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'effondra avec Sabo sur le canapé et bientôt, ils s'endormirent tous les deux pelle mêle dans le salon avec force ronflements.

* * *

Ace se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il sentit comme une présence étrangère dans l'appartement. Il se leva et alluma l'un de ses doigts pour éclairer autour de lui. Il entrevit alors une ombre menue courir sur le mur en face de lui.

\- Sabo, chuchota la torche humaine. Sabo ! Il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement !

\- Quoi ?! marmonna le blond d'une voix ensommeillée. Humain ou...

\- J'en sais rien ! Aide-moi à le chopper !

\- OK.

Les deux frères s'avancèrent prudemment vers l'ombre quand Ace se sentit attrapé par derrière. Apeuré, il essaya de se dégager mais elle le tenait fermement. Sabo réagit au quart de tour et envoya un coup de poing à la chose qui lâcha brièvement Ace qui en profita pour plaquer au sol l'ombre. Sabo alla allumer la lumière et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir la nature de l'intrus...

\- LUFFY ?! s'exclamèrent les deux frères.

\- Salut les mecs ! fit leur frère. Dites...

\- Ace, Sabo ? retentit la voix de Vivi qui avait été réveillée par les cris. Oh mais...

\- Voici Luffy. Luffy je te présente Vivi.

\- Luffy ? fit la bleue. LE Luffy ?!

\- En chair et en os ! rigola le concerné en se relevant.

\- Et bien, enchantée. Cela fait longtemps que tes frères me parlent de toi.

\- Ah ha, vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Heum, Vivi ? lui dit Sabo, tu voudrais bien nous laisser seuls à seul avec Luffy ?

La jeune femme hésita un long moment avant de s'éloigner même si elle brûlait de savoir ce que les trois frères avaient à se dire. Elle se demandait pourquoi ses deux meilleurs amis lui cachait tant de choses sur leur famille. Une fois s'être assuré que la bleue s'était assez éloignée pour ne pas les entendre, Ace se tourna vers Luffy pour lui demander :

\- Tu fiche quoi ici ? On avait été clairs la dernière fois : on ne veut pas que toi ou Papy remettaient les pieds dans les alentours ou à la fac.

\- Je sais mais c'est urgent. J'ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Demande à Papy si tu n'arrive pas chopper la chose que tu traques ! le rembarra Ace. Sabo et moi nous ne voulons plus entendre parler de Chasse !

\- Papy a disparu. Leur annonça le plus jeune du trio. Je l'ai cherché partout mais je ne sais où il peut être. Je voulais le retrouver tout seul mais j'ai trouvé ça.

Il fouilla dans le sac qu'il avait avec lui et en sortit un énorme manuscrit avec une lettre qu'il donna à ses frères qu'ils lurent :

 _Mes chers Luffy et Ace, si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que Garp est introuvable. Je lui avais demandé avant mon départ de laisser ce manuscrit contenant toutes les informations que moi et lui avions sur les créatures surnaturelles. J'espère que ces recherches vous seront utiles. Je prie que vous soyez assez vieux pour comprendre ce qui se passe car que le moment est venu pour vous de savoir la vérité sur la disparition de Rouge._

 _Sachez qu'elle n'est pas morte comme Garp vous l'a dit. Elle a juste disparue dans une mare de sang. J'ai décidé de la retrouvée seul et je vous ai confié à Garp pour qu'il s'occupe de vous et vous entraîne à la Chasse. Il n'y a pas meilleur professeur que lui je peux vous l'assurer._

 _Cependant, il y a une menace qui plane sur notre famille depuis des années et aujourd'hui, ce fut au tour de votre grand-père d'en faire les frais. Je veux vous demander quelque chose d'important. Cela ne va pas être simple mais je sais qu'après plusieurs années de recherches intensives que vous êtes ceux qui pourront vaincre ce mal._

 _Mais pour cela, vous allez avoir besoin d'alliés et pas uniquement d'Hunters mais aussi de créatures surnaturelles. Vous devez monter une équipe pour retrouver la source de tous les maux du monde qui retient prisonniers Rouge, Garp et quelques autres personnes. Sauvez-les et détruisez cette chose ! Cela ne va pas être facile mais je suis certain que vous allez réussir car vous êtes mes fils._

 _Désolé de la tournure que prend votre vie et de vous contacter de manière si cavalière mais le temps nous est compté._

 _On se retrouvera un jour soyez-en assurés._

 _Votre père qui vous aime. Dragon._


	3. La noyée du lac Oliveira

Salut ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Et c'est la première mission de la ASL. Comme d'habitude, les personnages et références ne m'appartiennent pas.

Merci pour les reviews en tout cas.

* * *

\- C'est impossible… murmura Ace en laissant tomber la lettre.

\- Moi aussi j'ai pas cru ce qui était écrit quand j'ai lu mais c'est pas une blague. Lui avoua Luffy.

\- C'est dingue… murmura Sabo qui ramassa la missive. Je ne pensais pas que votre père vous aurez laissé un mot. Ou plutôt une mission je devrais dire.

\- Vous allez m'aider, hein ? voulut savoir Luffy inquiet.

\- On n'a pas trop le choix. soupira le blond. Surtout après pareilles révélations. N'est-ce pas, Ace ? Ace ? Ça va ?

L'étudiant aux cheveux noirs avait pâlit et avait le regard dans le vague ne sachant pas quoi dire. Une foule de souvenirs avec Rouge lui étaient revenus alors qu'il pensait les avoir soigneusement enfouis au fin fond de sa mémoire pour qu'ils ne ressortent plus jamais.

\- Garp nous a mentit durant plusieurs années pour couvrir la fuite de Dragon. Finit-il par dire. J'ai pas spécialement envie de suivre ce qu'il nous demande de faire.

\- Mais Ace ! s'exclama Luffy. Tu peux pas faire ça !

\- Luffy a raison. tenta Sabo. Je peux comprendre que tu te sente trahis surtout vu le nombre de fois où tu as tenté d'arracher une information à Garp sur le sujet et toutes les recherches que tu as mené plus jeune pour savoir la vérité, mais il faut que tu reprennes l'activité de Hunter. Ça ne me plait pas plus qu'a toi de devoir abandonner le semblant de vie normale qu'on possédait tous les deux depuis quelques mois mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Le faiseur de feu soupira et regarda ses deux frangins et reporta son regard sur cette lettre si lourde de conséquences et au contenu pour le moins alarment et choquant. Sa mère était vivante. Quelque chose dans l'ombre semblait avoir un projet horrible pour l'humanité et un énorme mensonge planait sur la disparition de sa mère et ce depuis vingt ans. C'était vraiment ébranlant mais Sabo avait raison : il fallait qu'il obéisse à son père adoptif. Et puis, il pourra revoir sa mère vivante et ça, c'était réellement motivant.

\- OK. finit-il par capituler. De toute façon, je serais venu sans ton discours, Sabo. Je dois admettre que même si je n'aime pas trop ça, la perspective d'une Chasse très longue et multiple me réjouit pas mal.

\- Je savais que tu serais partant, Ace ! lui dit Luffy tout sourire.

\- Mais qu'allons-nous dire à Vivi ? demanda Sabo. On ne peut pas lui dire la vérité quand même. Il faut trouver autre chose.

\- Ah oui t'as raison. dit Ace en réfléchissant. Heu et bien…

Le problème soulevé pouvait paraître peu important mais en vérité, trouver une excuse pour une absence très longue n'était pas très facile. Mentir pouvait sembler simple mais il fallait faire très attention à chaque propos tenu pour que le mensonge qui servait de base ne se fissure pas. Dans le cas d'Ace et Sabo, les deux jeunes hommes avaient dit à Vivi que les parents du brun étaient décédés et que le blond étaient en froid avec les siens. Ils vivaient donc avec Garp qui était le grand-père d'Ace avec le petit frère biologique de ce dernier : Luffy. Et durant tous ces mois, les deux Hunters n'avaient cessé de garder ce mensonge réaliste. Ce qui avait plutôt bien fonctionné d'ailleurs.

\- Et si on lui disait que mon père était décédé et que ma mère était dans une grande dépression ? proposa Sabo. C'est un peu tordu mais ça pourrait expliquer une longue absence.

\- Et pourquoi pas la vérité ? demanda Luffy.

\- On n'a toujours mentit à Vivi sur ce qu'on était réellement. Avoua Ace. Elle est une humaine normale et nous n'avons pas voulu qu'elle soit mise en danger d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors, on lui a caché la vérité sur nos pouvoirs, la Chasse et tout ce qui va avec. Elle ne pourrait pas comprendre si on lui disait la vérité. Le mensonge de Sabo va nous couvrir peut-être un ou deux mois avec un peu de chance.

Le plus jeune du trio haussa les épaules et rangea la lettre et le manuscrit dans son sac. Ace et Sabo montèrent à l'étage. Ils prirent un grand sac à dos et y mirent quelques affaires de rechange et de toilettes, quelques armes de Hunters qu'ils avaient emmenées avec eux juste au cas où il y en aurait utilité, leurs papiers d'identité et leur matériel électronique. Une fois prêts, ils se changèrent pour ne pas empester trop l'alcool et se rendirent dans le salon.

Vivi s'y trouvait parlant avec Luffy. Cette dernière se leva quand elle vit Sabo et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Luffy m'a raconté pour tes parents. Je suis vraiment désolée.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que cela. Tenta de la rassurer le blond en prenant malgré tout un air attristé. Je n'étais pas du tout proche de mon père. Mais il va falloir que je parte pour quelques temps avec Ace et Luffy régler quelques problèmes et aider ma mère.

\- Je comprend. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous. Lui dit la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois frères se retrouvèrent dans la voiture que Luffy avait utilisée pour venir jusqu'ici.

\- Bon, fit Ace, c'est bien beau de savoir tout ce qu'il y a dans la lettre mais par où commencer ?

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Luffy en fouillant dans son sac. C'est pas tout ! J'ai pas voulu déballer ça dans votre appartement mais voici une liste d'endroits où aller rédigée par Papy et Papa.

Ce disant, il extirpa une liste de lieux et la tendu à ses frères qui la lu :

\- _Lac Oliveira_

 _\- Skywal City_

 _\- Amityville_

 _\- Greenwood_

 _\- Sherleton_

 _\- Jersey_

 _\- Gévaudan_

 _\- Abbaye de Mortemer_

 _\- Bretagne_

 _\- Irelande_

\- Il n'y a que des noms soit de villes ou de régions et pas uniquement en Amérique. Il y a la France et le Royaume-Unis aussi qui sont présents sans oublier l'Ireland. Souligna Sabo.

\- Que cela veut-il dire ? demanda Ace. Pourquoi nous envoyer là-bas ?

\- Sans doute pour trouver des alliés. proposa Luffy. Le lac Oliveira n'est pas loin d'ici.

\- Allons alors là-bas. Décida Ace. Par contre, tu conduis, Luffy. dit-il. Moi et Sabo avons besoin de décuver encore un peu.

\- Vous avez bu ? s'etonna le benjamin. C'est pas bon l'alcool !

\- Quand tu seras plus vieux tu aimeras ça. prédit son frère adoptif en allant sur l'un des sièges arrières rejoindre Sabo.

\- Ou pas. contra le petit brun en prenant le volant.

\- Tu nous réveillera quand on sera arrivés si on n'est pas encore réveillés. lui dit Ace.

Luffy hocha la tête en souriant en grand avant de démarrer et de foncer vers le lac Oliveira sur le chapeaux de roue.

Au même instant, un homme mettait sa main dans le lac Oliveira pour y mesurer la température. Comme elle semblait bonne, il la retira et se dévêtu gardant seulement son caleçon et sauta dans l'eau. Un choc thermique s'opéra mais rien de bien alarmant et l'homme commença à nager. Alors qu'il entamait une série de longueurs. Il sentit comme un sentiment d'oppressement. Mal à l'aise, il regarda autour de lui et sous l'eau sans rien voir d'anormal. Aussi il continua à nager sans se départir de cette sensation désagréable d'être épié. Soudainement, quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville gauche et l'entraina vers le fond du lac…

Le trajet dura toute la journée et ce fut Luffy qui garda le volant durant presque tout le trajet hormis pendant le début d'après-midi quand Ace le remplaça. Quand Luffy se gara, ses frères s'empressèrent de sortir pour prendre l'air se sentant nauséeux.

\- Plus jamais tu ne prend le volant sauf cas d'extreme urgence. marmonna Ace à l'adresse de son petit frère. Tu conduis comme un pied et tu vas trop vite !

\- Pourtant vous m'avez laissé conduire à nouveau en fin d'après-midi ! rétorqua Luffy.

Sabo hocha la tête pour acquiescer peu désireux de revivre pareille expérience. Plus jamais laisser le volant à celui-là…

\- Le lac doit être dans les environs. dit Ace en regardant autour de lui.

Alors qu'ils regardaient autour d'eux, des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Ni une ni deux, les trois frères allèrent voir. Il s'agissait de la police et des pompiers. Intrigués, ils s'approchèrent.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sabo à l'un des pompiers présents.

\- Une noyade. expliqua-t-il. Encore une. Malheureusement.

\- Il y en a eu d'autres ? interrogea le blond.

\- Six en l'espace d'un mois. Ce lac est maudit. Je vous déconseille de vous y baigner. D'ailleurs, que faite-vous ici ?

\- Heu et bien, nous passions dans le coin et l'on voulait se dégourdir un peu les jambes avant de reprendre la route. mentit l'étudiant.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas rester trop dans le coin. lui conseilla le pompier en s'eloignant.

\- Alors ? demanda Ace un peu plus tard alors qu'ils s'etaient éloignés du lac.

\- Apparement le lac Oliveira connaîtrait un fort taux de noyades. Ce mois-ci, il y en a déjà eu six.

\- Un esprit dans le lac ? proposa Luffy.

\- Ça y ressemble. Fit Sabo.

\- Bon, dit Ace en regardant autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les espionnerait. Ne voyant rien, il continua : de ce qu'on sait, les esprits des lacs sont souvent dans ces derniers car ils ont été noyés et veulent se venger. Ou alors, ils veulent protéger ce lac. Dans les deux cas, il faut trouver l'esprit et le calmer.

\- Tu oublies aussi la hantise car le corps est encore dans le lac. Lui rappela Sabo. Il faut trouver le corps dans ce cas. Normalement, si on se balade près du lac de nuit, l'esprit ou les esprits, car rien ne dit qu'ils ne sont pas plusieurs, devraient se manifester et si ils sont sympas, nous dire leur problème. Dans le cas d'un corps non retrouvé, il suffira juste de récupérer le cadavre ou le squelette qui s'y trouve et le problème sera réglé.

\- Mais les esprits qui veulent juste que leur corps soit extirpé d'un lac noient personne en général. Ils apparaissent aux nageurs pour qu'ils les aident. Souligna Ace.

\- Donc c'est une vengeance ? demanda Luffy.

\- Ou un désir de protection. fit Sabo. Il faut enquêter sur ce lac pour savoir si il ne va pas prochainement être asséché ou autre. Ça pourrait expliquer les noyades.

C'était une idée de départ. Les trois jeunes hommes se rendirent à nouveau à la voiture et utilisèrent leur ordinateurs et téléphones pour faire leurs recherches. Sans grand succès. En fait, il n'y avait jamais eu un seul projet d'assèchement ou autre. Rien qui n'entrainer la disparition du lac Oliveira.

\- Rien de rien… soupira Luffy.

\- Alors c'est une vengeance. dit Ace.

\- Il ne faut négliger aucune piste. Fit Sabo. Le mieux, c'est de se rendre au lac de nuit pour voir si l'on peut rentrer en contact avec l'esprit ou les esprits. Si ça se trouve, il ou ils sont juste perdus et ne savent pas quoi faire sauf attirer l'attention sur le lac en noyant des personnes.

\- On va le faire ce soir ? voulut savoir Luffy

\- Non. lui répondît Sabo. Il faut attendre que la police ait terminé son travail ici. Rendons-nous à la ville le plus proche pour la nuit.

La ville la plus proche était en vérité un village. Ce dernier était dépourvu de motel ou d'hôtel. Mais les jeunes hommes trouvèrent une auberge de disponible. Ils furent accueillis par une femme d'environ la quarantaine.

\- Vous êtes mes seuls clients. annonça-t-elle. Il n'y pas grand monde qui passe par ici il faut bien le dire.

\- Ah oui ? dit Luffy. Pourtant, c'est joli par ici !

\- C'est isolé surtout. répliqua la femme. Je suppose que vous avez envie de boire et de manger. Je vais vous chercher cela.

Alors qu'elle partait, Luffy se tourna vers ses frères :

\- Vous pensez qu'elle sait quelque chose sur le lac ?

\- Le village n'est pas du tout loin de ce dernier. À mon avis, les villageois doivent savoir la vérité. À présent, il faut savoir leur tirer les vers du nez. En espérant, qu'ils voudrons bien se montrer un peu loquaces sur le sujet. murmura Sabo.

\- Il y a toujours quelqu'un prêt à parler. chuchota Ace. Mais ce genre de choses sont des secrets bien enfouis et les gens préfèrent taire cela que de révéler la vérité. Il faut trouver le moyen qu'ils s'ouvrent à nous. Mais essayons avant d'en savoir plus.

\- Laissez-moi faire. décida Luffy.

Lorsque la femme revenue, elle leur apporta trois assiettes remplies de pommes de terre avec un bout de viande et une carafe d'eau.

\- On est passé par le lac avant de venir ici. dit le brun au t-shirt rouge du tac au tac. Il y avait un noyé.

La femme les regarda tour à tour une expression de surprise sur le visage avant de se ressaisir :

\- Et bien cela arrive. Ce lac est profond et certaines personnes s'épuisent et coulent. C'est triste pour cette personne mais ce n'est pas la première que ce genre de tragédie arrive.

\- D'après le pompier avec lequel on a parlé, continua Luffy, c'est la sixième personne ce mois-ci. Pour un lieu isolé, il y a beaucoup de passages dans ce lac. En plus, il a dit que ce lac était maudit…

Les deux autres frères observèrent l'interrogée qui tiqua mais essaya de garder un ton assuré :

\- Sans doute que… enfin…

\- Il y a quelque chose dans ce lac, n'est-ce pas ? intervenu Ace.

\- Et ce n'est pas un humain. continua Sabo. Et si vous nous racontez plutôt ce qui se passe que de mentir ?

L'hôtesse pâlit subitement et parla d'une voix agressive :

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais ne vous mêlez pas de nos affaires !

Et elle partit rapidement leur laissant juste la clé d'une chambre. Quand elle fut assez loin, Luffy se tourna vers ses frères :

\- Alors ?

\- Elle sait la vérité sur le lac. Quelque chose l'hante bel et bien. répondît Ace.

\- Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est directement concernée par cela. Appuya Sabo. Il faudra faire attention demain quand nous chercherons des informations sur le lac. Si elle communique qu'on est un peu trop fouineurs à ce sujet, on ne voudra pas nous en parler. Mais au moins, on a la confirmation que quelque chose vit dans ce lac.

\- Et que c'est un secret. enchérit Luffy.

\- Vérifions dans les rubriques nécrologiques les morts suspectes près du lac durant ces trente dernières années. Proposa Sabo.

Ses deux frangins hochèrent positivement la tête.

Alors que les trois Hunters allèrent se coucher, un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans se promenait au niveau du lac. Il semblait un peu éméché. Il marchait maladroitement sur la berge quand il glissa et tomba dans l'eau.

Normalement, ce n'aurait pas été si difficile de se sortir de ce mauvais pas en nageant un peu et en s'agrippant pour remonter. Mais au vu de son état, c'était mission impossible pour l'adolescent qui commençait à boire la tasse. Soudainement, un grand froid l'envahit et une grande force le sortit de l'eau pour le déposer sur la berge à bonne distance de l'eau. Le jeune homme releva les yeux et vit une jeune fille d'environ de son âge trempée. Sa robe était déchirée et la couleur impossible à définir tellement la boue qui la recouvrait avait masqué la teinte d'origine du vêtement. Du sang coulait d'entailles sur son corps. Le garçon recula effrayé mais elle posa juste sa main sur son front et murmura :

\- Fais attention. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir.

Et elle disparu.

Le lendemain matin, Luffy fut réveillé par des bruits venant du rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge.

\- Bah, il se passe quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en se levant pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il enfila rapidement son jean et ses baskets et descendit. Un adolescent aux vêtements mouillés était dans la salle à manger en train de discuter avec l'aubergiste.

\- Mais, maman, la fille du lac…

\- Je t'avais interdit de t'aventurer de nuit au lac ! Tu aurais put te noyer ! En plus, t'as bu de l'alcool !

\- La fille du lac ? s'interrogea Luffy. C'est donc l'esprit qu'on cherche ?

Un bruit de porte qui claque le sortit soudainement de ses pensées et il risqua un œil vers la salle à manger : le garçon était seul. Profitant de l'occasion, il en profita pour l'appeler :

\- Hey gamin !

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui.

\- J'ai entendu un peu ce que tu disais à cette femme. Donc le lac est habitée par une fille ?

\- Vous êtes qui ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Je m'appelle Luffy. Je suis de passage avec mes deux frères. Et toi ?

\- Je me nomme Ralph. Je suis le fils de la femme qui vous accueille ici. Le lac vous intéresse ?

\- Oui. On y est passé et il y avait un mort par noyade. Je voudrais juste savoir : c'est la fille du lac qui fait ça ?

Ralph le regarda un instant de ses grands yeux bruns et finit par dire :

\- Je peux vous raconter ce que je sais sur ce lac si vous le voulez.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Et bien, cette fille serait le fantôme d'une jeune fille qui se serait noyée dans le lac et qui noierait toute personne osant se baigner dans le lac. Mais cette nuit, j'y suis tombé car… j'ai disons bu un peu trop de bière et quelque chose m'a fait remonté sur la berge. Et je l'ai vue alors. Elle était trempée, couverte de boue et elle saignait.

\- Et elle ne t'as rien fait ?

\- Non. Elle m'a juste dit de faire attention et que j'étais trop jeune pour mourir. Je crois que c'est elle qui m'a sauvé en me sortant du lac.

\- Je vois… mais je croyais qu'elle noyait les gens qui tombaient dans le lac.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle ne m'a pas entraîné au fond du lac.

\- D'accord. Et bien merci c'était très instructif.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Luffy réveilla ses frères.

\- Hé, les gars ! fit-il. Je sais qui est l'esprit de ce lac !

\- Hein ? marmonna Ace ensommeillé. Quoi ?

\- C'est une fille qui est morte noyée dans le lac. Elle y noierait tous ceux qui oseraient s'y baigner. Mais le fils de la femme qui nous héberge est tombé dans le lac et elle l'aurait sauvé de la noyade en le ramenant sur la berge et lui aurait dit qu'il était trop jeune pour mourir et de faire attention.

\- C'est bizarre si elle noie toutes les personnes qui nagent dans le lac. fit Ace.

\- Peut-être que le gamin lui faisait pitié et que l'esprit n'a pas voulu de lui. tenta Luffy.

\- Je ne pense pas. dit Sabo. Je pense qu'il devait y avoir autre chose.

\- On doit aller au lac alors. Décida Ace. Si cette fille est vraiment un esprit tueur et non vengeur, on le saura bien vite.

Aussitôt, les trois frères se mirent en route vers le lac. Arrivés là-bas, les frangins commencèrent à s'approcher du bord. L'eau verdâtre ne semblait abriter aucune forme de vie.

\- On n'y voit rien. marmonna Luffy. Vous croyez qu'il puisse avoir des cadavres dedans ?

\- C'est probable. répondît Sabo en regardant à son tour.

\- Et si c'était juste un message pour que quelqu'un de qualifié aille au lac ? proposa Ace.

\- On va vite voir ça. fit Luffy.

Ni une ni deux, il se jeta dans l'eau sombre.

\- Luffy ! s'alarma Sabo. Oh le con ! Reviens ici !

Le petit brun refit rapidement surface et se laissa flotter. Il fit quelques saltos avant d'étirer ses bras pour sonder la boue du fond. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était profond.

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le bras. Il sursauta légèrement mais continua ses fouilles à tâtons. Et puis d'un coup, il se fit violemment expulser du lac droit sur l'herbe. Ses deux frères se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Tu vas bien, Luffy ?! s'inquiéta Ace en l'aidant à se relever.

\- L'esprit m'a éjecté hors du lac. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop que je fouille dedans.

Il n'avait pas dit ça que l'eau se mit à bouillonner à grands bouillons et une silhouette commença à s'en extraire. C'était la fille de la description de Ralph. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair retombaient par mèches détrempées sur son visage. Ses yeux n'affichaient aucune expression. Sa robe d'été était dans un état misérable et elle ne portait aucune chaussure. Du sang coulait de son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. Mais malgré son apparence terrifiante, elle ne semblait pas vouloir leur faire du mal. Elle les observaient immobile et silencieuse. Ace tenta un contact :

\- Heu bon…

Il n'eut pas terminé sa phrase qu'elle replongea dans le lac. Les trois Hunters allaient essayer d'entrer en contact quand une voix dans leur dos les fit se retourner :

\- Laissez ce lac tranquille.

L'aubergiste se tenait devant eux. Elle tenait entre ses mains un fusil de chasse. Ralph se tenait derrière elle pâle comme un linge.

\- Baissez ça, madame. exigea Sabo. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Partez d'ici de suite. grinça la femme.

\- Vous savez la vérité sur le lac Oliveira. tenta Ace. Vous connaissez l'esprit qui y vit.

Devant l'air de la dame, ils comprirent qu'ils avaient visé juste. Ace s'approcha vers la mère de Ralph. Il regardait du coin de l'œil l'arme à feu. Savoir la vérité était primordiale…

\- Madame, nous ne sommes pas des briseurs de vie ou des personnes n'ayant d'intérêt que pour l'argent ou autre. Nous sommes des personnes chassant les phénomènes paranormaux. Nous voulons juste savoir pourquoi cet esprit noie des personnes pour le stopper. Mais comme nous avons une certaine expérience dans ce milieu, nous savons que cet esprit est attaché à vous d'une façon ou d'une autre et que le secret qu'il cache est aussi le votre. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous dire la vérité sur ce lac ? Nous pourrions peut-être aider cet esprit.

Les traits de la femme se tendirent mais elle finit par soupirer et regarda son enfant qui ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle regarda les trois frères l'un après l'autre avant de parler :

\- D'accord. Je vais vous dire la vérité.

Ils prirent place sur des rochers qui étaient dans l'herbe et l'aubergiste commença son récit :

\- Ça s'est passé il y a environ trente ans. J'avais une dizaine d'années et j'avais une grande sœur d'environ quinze ans : Molly. On allait souvent se promener et se baigner dans ce lac. Un jour, des enfants de mon école s'en sont violemment pris à moi. Molly est venue m'aider. Elle faisait vraiment peur quand elle s'énervait et elle a fait fuir les enfants. Mais vers la fin de la semaine, alors que Molly et moi on étaient ici, les enfants sont venus. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs frères et sœurs. Une douzaine ou quinzaine au total. Ils s'en sont prit avec une grande violence à ma sœur. J'ai essayé de les empêcher de lui faire du mal mais l'un d'eux m'a poussée et en tombant, je me suis cogné la tête et je me suis évanouie. Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais toute seule. Et c'est là que l'esprit de Molly est apparu. Il était identique à celui que vous avez vu. Elle ne me l'a pas dit de suite mais elle a reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'a assommée. Les gamins ont eu peur et l'on mise au fond du lac et elle s'y est noyé. Depuis, elle se venge en noyant ses bourreaux. Vous savez à présent la vérité.

Un silence s'installa alors. Puis Ralph s'exclama :

\- Je ne peux pas y croire ! Tu es en train de dire que la fille du lac est ta sœur ?! Mais c'est absurde ! C'est juste une entité qui noie les autres c'est tout !

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Fit sa mère. Molly veut se venger. Elle veut régler son compte à ceux qui lui ont ôté la vie. Mais ce sera bientôt terminé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sabo.

\- Ceux qui ont tué Molly n'ont pas été inquiétés par la justice. Ils ont été jugés comme irresponsables de la mort de ma sœur qui a été déclarée accidentelle. Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai cherché les coupables pour les attirer au lac pour que Molly les tues. Il ne reste plus qu'une personne et sa vengeance sera accomplie. Si je l'amène au lac…

\- Elle se fera noyée. termina Luffy. Et ça, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser faire.

\- Préférez-vous qu'elle s'occupe de vous ? demanda la femme. Un mot de ma part, et elle viendra vous emporter.

Sabo tiqua à cette parole. Il porta son regard sur l'aubergiste et finit par demander :

\- Dites-moi, après la mort de votre sœur, les personnes l'ayant tuée, vous ont-elle importunée à nouveau ? Et si c'est le cas, êtes-vous aller vous plaindre à votre sœur ?

\- Environ six mois plus tard, la bande s'en ai prit à moi et je suis allée au lac pour le dire à Molly mais je ne…

\- Elle ne cherche pas à se venger. la coupa le blond. Elle veut VOUS venger des brimades. Elle veut vous défendre comme par le passé. Vous lui avez plus ou moins demandé de vous débarrasser de ces personnes et c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle ne veut pas se faire justice. Juste vous venger. C'est pour ça qu'elle a sauvé Ralph hier soir. Elle sait que c'est votre fils et l'a sauvé mais je me suis renseigné aussi et j'ai lu qu'il y avait aussi des noyades de personnes plus jeunes mais qui, je pense ont pu importuner Ralph ou vous. Molly se contente juste de supprimer les personnes qui vous ont fait du mal. C'est son rôle dans ce lac. Pas de la vengeance. Juste de la protection extrême.

À ces mots, les deux membres de la famille de Molly blêmirent. Sans doute avaient-ils été se plaindre au lac sans savoir que la morte allait tuer ceux qui leur ont fait du mal. Ralph s'approcha alors de l'eau et cria :

\- On ne voulait pas ça ! Nous ne voulions pas que ces gens meurent ! Molly ! Molly !

\- Viendra-t-elle si il l'appelle ? demanda Luffy.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. hasarda Ace.

Soudainement, l'eau bouillonna à nouveau et Molly en sortit. Son état était vraiment pitoyable. Ralph se recula un peu en la voyant tandis que sa mère murmurait :

\- Molly…

Cette dernière tourna son regard vide vers sa sœur avant de murmurer :

\- Nicole…

Visiblement, le dialogue semblait possible. Du moins, en théorie. Sabo s'approcha de Nicole et murmura :

\- Expliquez-lui que vous ne voulez pas de vengeance. Ça la poussera peut-être à partir.

L'aubergiste hocha la tête et s'avança vers l'esprit :

\- Molly. Est-ce que tu cherchais juste à me défendre en noyant ces personnes ?

Hochement de tête positif.

\- Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Je… je ne voulais pas qu'elle meurent pour ça. Au début, je pensais que tu voulais juste te venger et que c'était légitime qu'elles connaissent le même sort que toi. Mais vu que ce n'est pas ça mais juste pour nous défendre moi et Ralph, je ne peux pas cautionner tes actes. Certes, ce n'est génial de se faire frapper ou insulter mais tu ne peux pas prendre la vie des gens juste pour cela. Nous pouvons nous défendre seuls. Alors je t'en prie, Molly arrête et trouve la paix des morts.

Les trois frères ne savaient si l'esprit de la jeune fille allait obéir ou refuser. Aussi se tenaient-ils sur leurs gardes. Et puis, Molly finit par murmurer :

\- Je pensais que tu serais en paix comme ça. Mais si tel est ton souhait… j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous deux.

\- Elle part ? demanda Luffy.

\- Oui. Je crois bien qu'elle va vers le monde des morts. répondît Ace.

Lentement mais sûrement, l'esprit commença à disparaître jusqu'à ne plus être visible.

\- C'est fini. dit Sabo. Elle est partie. Pour toujours. Nous allons faire de même à présent. Notre mission est finie.

Sans plus de cérémonie, les trois frères partirent laissant la mère et le fils seuls au bord du lac.

\- Première mission, réussie. annonça Luffy. Et maintenant ?

\- On va aller à Greenwood. C'est la destination la plus proche. décida Ace. Par contre, je prend le volant.

Après quelques plaintes de la part du benjamin du groupe, les trois Hunters reprirent la route.


End file.
